Lost and Found
by King of the Knight
Summary: After a fight between the D Brothers, Luffy runs away. Can Ace find him and apologise?


**Hello minna! This is a One piece fanfic, as you would know if you read the description! It will be my one shot of the month! I dedicate this to Lodowa Korona, who liked my other One Piece fanfic, Needles and a Chase. I got inspired to write this one shot by her review! It's set in Modern AU. So yeah, let's go to the story now!**

"Luffy!" Ace yelled. "Luffy, stop hiding! Where are you! I'm sorry!"

Ace missed Luffy. Sure, he was gone for about just 30 minutes ago, but Ace missed Luffy tugging on his shirt to get a piggyback, Luffy drooling on his shirt when he gave in, even though it was annoying.

**~30 minutes ago~**

"Hey, Luffy!" Ace said. "Get off my bed!"

"No!" Luffy replied.

"Hey! Get off! You're drooling on it!" Ace said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Why should I?" Luffy said.

**"LUFFY! Get off this instant!"** Ace yelled. "And get out of my room!" he added.

"B-but..." Luffy stuttered, tears pooling at his eyes.

**"GET OUT!" **Ace said.

**SLAP!**

The noise echoed across the house. Luffy clutched his cheek. The tears had started to fall.

Crying big fat tears, Luffy ran out of the room. "I HATE YOU ACE, YOU BIG JERK!" Luffy screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

**~Back to present~**

When Ace went to work, he asked his buddy, Thatch.

"Hey Thatch, did you see Luffy yesterday?" he asked.

"No, why?" Thatch said.

Ace told him the whole story. Thatch had a serious face. "He could have been kidnapped!" Thatch exclaimed.

"K-kidnapped?" Ace said. "NO!" Ace started sobbing.

"Just kidding!" Thatch said. "The areas around here are extremely tight with security. Not even a bird could come in! After all, we do live in the Goa city, which is one of the safest areas in the East Blue kingdom!"

"W-what if L-luffy ran away from here?" Ace sobbed.

"You live in the centre of the city, and there is a 10km radius around the whole city, and Luffy can't run that far!" Thatch yelled, frustrated.

"Then can you help me look for him?" Ace asked, just having recovered from his sobbing fit.

"Fine, after work!" Thatch compromised.

**~During Lunch Break**~

"Where's Ace?" Marco asked Thatch.

"What do you mean 'Where's Ace?' " Thatch replied.

"He's not here! I looked for him, but he's not anywhere!" Marco said.

"This is bad! I think he went to look for his brother!" Thatch exclaimed.

"That's not good, what will we tell Oyaji!" Marco said.

"Let's go to his house!" Thatch said.

**~At Ace and Luffy's house~**

"There's no one there!" Marco said.

"Let's check the surveillance cameras!" Thatch exclaimed excitedly.

"Looks like there's no other way, let's go." Marco grumbled.

Thatch held up a chair and placed it under a surveillance camera. Then he stood on top. He was just able to reach the camera.

Thatch broke the wiring holding the camera, and looked at the inside.

"Here's the tape! Let's watch it!"

_Start of tape:_

The door burst open at 2pm. Ace rushed in the house, frantic.

"Luffy! I'm sorry! Please, come out!" Ace begged, hoping Luffy would somehow pop out of nowhere. "I'll even give you 1 ton of meat!" he added.

There was silence. "I knew it!" Ace screamed, clutching his head. "Luffy ran away! Where is he?"

Ace instantly bolted outside, at 2:02pm.

_Click. End of tape_

"_That_ was useful" Marco said sarcastically.

**_Meanwhile, on the streets..._**

"Luffy! Where are you? I'm sorry! Please come back!" Ace said, walking along the street. It was almost 2:45pm. Suddenly, he heard a small whimper from an alleyway. He rushed there.

Luffy lay on the ground, obviously hungry and weak. Ace felt a pang from his heart. Luffy hadn't eaten for almost 2 days.

"Sorry Luffy for being a jerk." he picked up Luffy gently, holding on him tightly. He walked home quietly.

As he reached the house he felt exhausted, but happy, finally being able to find Luffy.

At least till he was banged in the face by the door, with 2 very familiar people rushing out.

"Did you hear that?" he heard Marco say.

"It sounded like a person got hit by the door!" Thatch said. "Wonder who it was!"

"Oi, why are you here!" Ace yelled. "I did NOT give you permission to enter my house!"

"EEP!" yelled Marco and Thatch. "Why are you here?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Ace said, quickly picking up Luffy, who lay on the ground, asleep. "Either way, I gotta go inside. Cya!"

**BANG! **

"Haha, looks like he got us back!" laughed Thatch.

"Not funny, Thatch." Marco grumbled, smashed against the door.

~Inside the house~

Ace quickly placed Luffy on a bathtub, and scrubbed him so he was clean. Then he got bandages and antiseptic for a few scrapes on Luffy's knee.

Then he addressed the biggest problem. Ace took 10 whole bowls of meat and some noodles and made 10 bowls of ramen, 8 for Luffy and 2 for himself.

After eating, Ace was about to go to his own bed when Luffy said "Ace, can I sleep on your bed too?"

Ace sighed. Luffy would always be Luffy. "Fine, but only tonight!" Luffy leaped on his bed, snuggled under the covers, using Ace as a pillow.

Ace smiled as he watched Luffy sleep peacefully for the first time in two days, as he slowly succumbed to the warmth and darkness.

**This is may have bad plot as I went with the flow, so it might not be the best, but HORAAY! I finished this right on the deadline. Well, ja ne! P.S. If you want, I can do requests if I can, so if you want, I can do stories if you request them and it is in my capabilities! Well, bye! Cya next time! P.S. Thanks for the reviews. I edited the plot a bit.**


End file.
